my_brother_is_done_forfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2: Mahiro and the Dangerous Mirror
MAHIRO AND THE DANGEROUS MIRROR CHAPTER 2 OF THE MANGA Japanese title : まひろとあぶない鏡 (Mahiro To Abunai Kagami) Previously On the first day of her new life as a girl, Mahiro spends the afternoon playing a video game. However, the need to use the toilet looms ever more necessary as the day wears on. Suddenly, at the height of the video game's experience, Mahiro has to defer to using the toilet for the first time as a girl, that is, by learning to sit down for best usage and operation. This Chapter's Story Next morning, Mahiro has still not come out of her bedroom (except to use the toilet), and is still wearing her gamey smelling nightshirt and PJ's. With Mahiro not even rolled out of bed yet, a concerned Mihari is in front of her, kneeling on her bed, giving Mahiro a brief check-up. With stethoscope in hand, Mihari is ready to bring it up against her bare chest, to check her breathing, when another pungent observation knocks Mirari in the head like a baseball bat--- " YOU SMELL LIKE AN UNWASHED DOG !!! " " When was the last time that you took a bath ? ", inquires Mihari. About five days ago is the reply ! 'Nuff Said !!! Soon, Mahiro is sitting in the bathroom, naked, waiting for the bathtub to fill with hot water. Sitting on a stool, she is in front of a mirror. With one eye closed, and one eye barely open, she mournfully decides whether or not to look at herself in the mirror. One lightening quick glance, and she shuts both her eyes and stands up. But what is there to worry about, she tells herself ? I'm just going to take a look without any boy-type arousal ! Attempt number two is a success, resulting in a brief frown, then a lengthy blush ! Outside the bathroom, Mihari lays out the clean clothes that Mahiro is to wear. Things turn sour when Mahiro slips on the wet floor, but then she immediately returns to musing with herself about the appearance of her new body. She concludes that she is O.K. with her body, with the only assessment being that her female body is 'nothing special' to her, and that she only wishes that she was more developed with her modest bust. After a long soak and a scrub in the tub, Mahiro declares to herself that regular bathing is not so bad after all. After drying off, Mahiro finds the clothes that she is to wear. After a bit, Mihari enters the bathroom and gives her unbiased opinion of what she sees--- " YOU'RE SO CUTE !!! I've always dreamed of dressing up a little sister . . . . " Mahiro is wearing a cute little girl's sundress. Mihari drops to her knees, and just like before, lifts the hemline of Mahiro's dress for a peek ! " You're even correct down there, too, wearing little girl's panties ! " Mahiro thinks quietly to herself that she is uncomfortable right now, concerning her little girl's body, and wearing a little girl's sundress, and that she will change into her ratty, smelly nightshirt and PJ's later. Mihari somehow knows what Mahiro is thinking, and nonchalantly tells her that she will be taking care of her wardrobe from now on. This because, left to themselves, Mahiro will surly revert to their old habits of wearing nasty, smelly boy clothes for days or weeks at a time. Furthermore, you will wear clean clothes every morning, and bathe every evening. Besides, your boy clothes will not fit you anymore, given that you have a smaller, more nicely shaped, and cuter body now. Mihari gently turns Mahiro around to face the bathroom mirror once again, generating the same reaction from her as before, a slight frown, and then a lengthy blush. Mahiro states that she is not interested on commenting on fashion style right now, as that subject is making her " difficult to relax " ( The feared 'arousal' from earlier ? ) . Mihari offers to give her another fashion style for tomorrow morning, with Mahiro counter offering that she can manage to wear the sundress for the rest of today. Next morning, Mahiro finds two neatly folded articles of clothing placed on the floor in front of her bedroom door. She tries on the outfit, a cute girl's polo shirt, and a pleated mini-skirt, and finds herself spinning around in her room, blushing, but with a smile on her face ! Mihari knocks, opens the door, and asks her where she wants the full-length mirror placed ? Chapter Lookback Mihari readjusts Mahiro's attitude about bathing regularly and wearing clean clothes every day. Mahiro sees herself, first naked, then wearing a girl's sundress, and is more or less pleased with the improvements in her looks and attitude. Otaku Fan's Comments on This Chapter ;kimito kagurazaka / one year ago / 8 likes best Christmas present ever ! ;Lucina / 4 months ago this is actually cute ;Zerith / 10 months ago Another cute gender-bend. Gotta love author NekoToufu. ;Unknown_Ghost_64 / a year ago Well, she wasn't aroused after seeing her body ..... Well everyone expects a nice body, right ? Category:Chapters